Kidnapped
by kingdom keeper14
Summary: After a rocky pick up mission, the Kingdom Keepers are taken to Camp Half-blood. On the way, they learn that they are all demi-gods and something is going on at Camp Half-blood. Campers are going missing, but no one knows who is taking them. It is up to the combined effort of the Kingdom Keepers and the Big Seven to figure it out. This is my first story.:) I don't own either books.
1. So Long Orlando

**Finn's Point of View**

It wasn't my fault I accidently broke the kid named Percy's jaw. After what I've been living through for the past few years, you'd think someone would forgive me for injuring someone with suspicious green eyes. If you saw four ugly, leathery-winged creatures rise over a Starbucks coffee counter and lunge for you and your six friends at the exact same time a group of seven teens jumped in to the coffee shop with weapons swinging, what would you do? Especially when one had suspicious green eyes? I thought he had been helping the Overtakers.

Four of the seven teens had surrounded us and had started to usher us out of the Starbucks and towards the back of the shop. In the midst of the confusion, the five Kingdom Keepers and two Fairlies didn't fight back, unsure if their escorts were good or bad. Finally at the back of the shop, I quickly noticed that there was a massive battle ship docked and floating in the sky. I had looked back at the traffic-clogged roads, wondering why there wasn't a car wreck on the busy Orlando streets. I just couldn't compute or respond to any of the events happening around me. I should've been able to. I was a leader. But this was just too new—too mind boggling.

"What. Is. That?" Terry Maybeck hollered. The usually composed boy had lost his cool as he gazed up at that ship.

"That would be the Argo 2," someone to my left answered, their tone full of amusement.

_BOOM! _A rattling explosion and the sound of breaking glass erupted behind the party. The three other demi-gods that had stayed behind skittered around the corner, covered in plaster, dust, and soot smudges. A boy that looked like a Latino elf with curly brown hair had a devilish grin as his trio approached the group. Then a girl with curly blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail looked at the boy next to me. She muttered something about a few minutes of cover, but that the blast wasn't going to hold them down long.

The boy closest to me, the one with green eyes, called out to the two girls in the front to hurry up. There was worry and urgency in his voice, and the girls quickly responded to it. Finn sensed an air of leadership about him. He only looked about the age of seventeen, but he already had so much respect from his companions.

I watched as the youngest girl of the group - with cocoa colored skin - secured a rope ladder that hung under the ship. The other girl that had choppy brown hair and that was absolutely stunning, grabbed the person nearest to her and gave them a lift onto the rope. Watching as Willa Angelo started to scale the rope towards the looming hulk, I remembered where I was and what was going on. I looked to my left and saw Amanda Lockhart, a Fairlie, prepare to 'push' the boy to my right away. I shook my head slightly, hoping she saw the message. _Don't give yourself away. _ I thought, waiting for my turn to climb the ladder approached.

I had a plan forming in my mind as I approached the ladder. It was risky, but the ship was floating near the top of the Starbucks. Maybe we could escape by taking a leap over board? It was risky, but not as daring as when I jumped overboard of the Disney _Dream _Cruise ship with Willa.

My turn. With the help of the beautiful girl, I followed Maybeck up the ladder. Maybeck appeared to climb with ease, but Charlene Turner had already left the boys in the dust. Her athleticism was almost unmatched, and so was her beauty, but that was definitely being challenged right now by the girl below.

I was pulled over the side of the ship by my waiting friends, just like Maybeck had. As soon as Amanda was over the railing, I started to tell them about my risky plan. I only had a few seconds to rattle it off.

"Okay, were going to jump over the railing onto the Starbucks roof. It's the only option we have right now. They have weapons, we don't," I took a breath, "and we aren't going to use Amanda's power unless we absolutely have to resort to that. There are too many of them, so showing them what Mandy can do can be dangerous," I stated.

There was silence as I took in the looks on my friends faces. Even Dell Philby was quiet in this situation, but there was probably some other plan forming in his head. Be my guest.

I looked at Jess Lockhart, another Fairlie and self-proclaimed sister of Amanda. The look on her face scared me as she shared a knowing look with Amanda. She also looked a sickly pale, with dark purple circles under her eyes. She must have had a dream, but a very repetitive dream that had given her little sleep.

"Jess, did you have a dre-" I was cut off by a boy climbing over the edge the ship. He was a large boy with a babyish face. He was panting, but he took no notice of the Kingdom Keepers as he pushed himself up hurriedly and leaned over the side, pulling up the beautiful girl he had seen before. In a matter of seconds, everyone was up except green-eyes and Latino elf.

There was another sound of breaking glass, and from the view of the Argo 2, I could see the rumble at the front of the Starbucks begin to shift. The blonde looked over the side and shouted out to the two other boys to hurry. The elf was over a few seconds after.

Another loud boom sounded as a large piece of rubble flew across the street and hit a shop window. A loud screech erupted and I ran to the side to find green-eyes brandishing a sword at two of the flying creatures while he tried to climb. It was nearly impossible.

"Leo, get this ship moving, now!" the blonde girl screamed.

The elf zipped to the front of the stern, yelling coordinates to a metal dragon head. It responded with a series of clicks and whistles. Then he jumped behind a captain's wheel. I gripped the railing as the ship motors began to roar to life, causing the whole deck to shake, but it rose quickly.

Willa rushed to my side along with everyone else to watch the battle of the boy below and the monsters.

"Those are furies," Willa breathed, her voice full of awe and fear. She really enjoyed Greek mythology.

As the hulk ascended higher and higher, the furies fled and I saw my escape plan grow tinier and tinier.

"Seaweed Brain! Move your butt," the gray-eyed girl cried as she and the baby-face boy pulled him over onto the slightly humming deck.

His companions gave a small cheer as they realized they had completed their mission. Everyone was happy, except for me and my friends.

I saw that the boy wasn't too hurt, except for the few minor scratches on his arms and face.

I glanced back at my friends, and everyone was silent and very, very unhappy. I couldn't look at Amanda, but then I heard Charlene cry out as Jess collapsed. That seemed to catch the attention of the celebrating demi-gods.

Amanda and Maybeck caught the frail girl as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I was at her side in a flash, my unhuman speed kicking in, stunning everyone (except the other Keepers) for a few seconds. Charlene quickly dropped to Amanda's side and began to check Jess's pulse. Amanda was pale, but she began to dig through her bag for a pad of paper and a pencil. I knew something was up.

The first to lose the surprise was green-eyes, who barked a command. A few minutes later, the striking young girl with the feather in her hair had returned with what looked like a first aid kit in a plastic baggy.

Green-eyes wordlessly took the bag when she handed it to him and began to approach our small group. He began to search the small kit and quickly found what he was looking for. It was a tiny golden brick of something edible.

As he approached, something inside me erupted. My friends were scared and worried and it was all these teens' faults. My rescue plan had failed because of these teens. Anger boiled up inside me, and I felt it collect in my right fist.

I don't exactly remember taking the steps that closed the distance between me and green-eyes, but all I remember was that I swung my fist and connected with something. This wasn't a normal swing, because I felt an extra surge behind it. It was one of my random spurts of strength moments.

I felt a connection and heard a sickening crack. I watched as the young boy slid to the ground, unconscious. There was a blood curdling scream from behind me that caused my anger to dissolve. I turned on my heels to find Jess laying on the ground, everyone standing around her with horrified faces. Maybeck let a word rip that would've had me grounded for a week.

Jess's eyes were open, but they were glowing green and her mouth hung open, green fog rolling out of her mouth.


	2. A Prophecy

Okay, so it's chapter 2 time. I really hope you like this. I've been racking my brain to write this prophecy, so I'm sorry if it isn't excellent. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Kingdom Keepers.

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View

"_The Archer and Jewel will disappear_

_To far below and never reappear_

_Along with others that have been taken_

_Their blood will spill and awaken_

_The giants from their sleep._

_And everyone on the longest day will weep in despair_

_Unless four young demi-gods can persist._

_The journey will be long and hard, with mistrust lurking between_

_The Owl and Trident."_

Everything was silent, except for the low humming of the engines. That voice that had replaced the young girl's had been raspy and ancient. It had sounded awful, stopping me from rushing to Percy. But I knew why it sounded so familiar. It sounded like the Oracle's voice. But that shouldn't be possible because it had made a home in my friend, Rachel Dare.

Then on cue, the fog collected into a ball and simply disappeared, freeing the unconscious girl simultaneously. That's when a girl with freckles and note pad kneeled down to look at the dark haired girl.

"Jess," I heard her whisper worriedly into the other girl's ear.

"She needs to rest," I tell the kneeling girl, taking a few cautious steps towards her. I glanced down at the unconscious Seaweed Brain and gave a little huff. I was honestly impressed. No demi-god had ever really been able to knock him out.

"Let's get these two," I gestured to the girl and Percy, "to sick-bay, and we'll have a proper sit down and get everything sorted out."

"How do we know we can trust you?" A red-headed boy with a slight British accent asked me.

"Well, you can't until we have a sit down, because the news I'm going to share with you," I grimace, "will knock your socks off."

He gave me an odd look, but didn't say anything more. Neither did the rest of his little group.

With all eyes on Jason and me, I got a little twist in my stomach. Not only were they looking to us for some type of order, they were wondering about the prophecy which seems to only point to me and Percy at the moment. At least until the seven others are claimed.

What kind of mistrust is between us? Is there something he isn't telling me?

"Frank and Jason, take Percy to sick-bay. Piper, you and I will take the girl. Hazel, please take our guests to the dining room," I manage to say.

"Wait! Please let me take her, I just can't-" the freckled girl choked, fighting back tears.

Something inside me struck a familiar nerve and I nodded. It made me think when I couldn't bear to leave Luke or Thalia. My gray eyes studied the two girls and I was able to quickly understand. They have a strong connection I concluded after a few silent beats.

"Okay, so Piper, please help Hazel get them down to the dining room. Get them comfy and start giving them a basic idea about what's going on, the four of us will meet you in about fifteen minutes."

With a few silent nods, I moved towards the girl on the ground.

While walking to and from sick-bay, I found out that the girl who had fallen unconscious and momentarily taken over by the Oracle, was named Jessica Lockhart. She was also something called a Fairlie and could dream pieces of the future. That information instantly clicked. That explains why the Oracle could have so easily taken over Jess for a brief minute.

"Her ability to see pieces of the future is a perfect homing place for an Oracle," I explained to Amanda.

She gave me an odd look. "What's an Oracle? Can it hurt my sister?"

"An Oracle is from the times of the Ancient Greeks and was used to give prophecies," I explained. "Now, hurting your sister? It shouldn't, but if it has decided to start making temporary visits to your sister, you can expect her to pass out after a prophecy announcement."

Amanda took a shaky breath and stared at her feet as we walked through the halls towards the dining room. "Am I—are my friends—really demi-gods? I mean, it sounds crazy, but after watching what happened to Jess, and seeing those ugly creatures, I can start to believe it."

"Furies, and yes I'm sure. We were on a rescue mission to pick you and your friends up, but that's all I'm going to tell you until we are with the others," I told her gently. This information could be traumatizing, but Amanda appeared to be taking this really well.

I heard Frank and Jason following behind us, but they were a ways down the hall. Frank's big frame had slowed them down in the slightly narrow halls. I giggled and shook my head when I heard a small 'thump' and heard a few angry Chinese curses fly down the hall.

"Come on, they're going to be a few minutes," I muttered to Amanda, who also seemed to be trying to suppress an amused smile.

"Amanda," someone cried when we walked in. It happened to be a young boy with sandy colored hair.

"I'm okay Finn, Jess is okay too, but she's going to need some rest. She woke up long enough to give me another picture she had drawn, one I hadn't seen yet. She must've drawn it during the same time, but hid it. It was like she was waiting for the right time to show it," she told him in a low whisper.

The boy named Finn nodded and backed off, returning to his seat. Amanda followed him and took a seat next to him. Finn leaned over and whispered something into a nice looking girl with blonde hair and looked like she could have been a cheerleader. Then she passed it down to the African-American boy next to her and it went down in a chain until it reached the red-headed boy. Kind of like the game, Telephone. It was an entertaining game the campers sometimes played at the campfire sing-a-longs. One person thought of a phrase and whispered it into someone's ear and then that person passed it on until it reached the end. The goal was to try and pass the phrase on without changing it, but knowing Hermes children, it was almost impossible.

Frank and Jason finally emerged into the dining room, which had gotten a little crowded with the extra bodies in there. When everyone had either found a spot in a chair or on the ground, I cleared my throat.

"So, you all know you are demi-gods, correct?" I started, looking at the tired and worried kids in front of me.

They nodded in response, seeming to have accepted that fact. Well more or less.

"All of you are crazy! There ain't no such things as-" the African-American boy was cut short. Leo had flames smoldering in his dark curls and flames dancing on his fingertips.

I gave him a look before I continued. "Any ways, we were on a mission to pick you up and take you to Camp Half-blood. It is a place where we train young demi-gods like you and myself-," I was cut off by Leo's remark about him being there too. "Leo, please be quiet for at least a minute," I snapped, irritated by being interrupted.

"We learn to harness our powers and skills that our parents have given us so that in the future, we may be able to go live in the world. But as of late," I paused, grimacing, "we are in a war with the giants and Gaea, but for some reason they have gone silent. From that prophecy Amanda's sister has given us, it sounds like they have been sleeping and regaining their strength."

I let that sink in for a few seconds. It also gave me time to choose my words wisely.

"But it said something about an Archer and a Jewel will go missing and that others have also gone missing? Is something going on at this camp?" Finn asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"You are…correct. Campers have been going missing for about five months, two at a time. This will be the sixth month. So far, all the cabins have lost a boy and a girl. All, except the Apollo and Hades cabin. We don't know why they are disappearing, but tomorrow is the next date. We have a sneaking feeling they are being kidnapped," I finished, silence filling the room.

"Okay, before we go further into that depressing note, how do we figure out who our other parent is? And what about our 'real' parents? Won't they worry we are gone?" The cheerleader asked.

"Okay, so they claim you once we get to camp. After crossing the magical barrier, it should send a flair up to the gods for them to claim you. Or, that was the deal, but with the recent disappearances and the war, contact with Olympus has been severed," I answered.

"Okay, so what about our real parents?" a Native-American girl pressed, looking worried.

"As soon as we get to camp, Chiron will send a message to your parents to tell them where you are. Your real parents have been expecting this call," I informed them, "and yes, I mean the Chiron that trained the infamous Jason."

I had seen the same girl about to ask.

Then a bit of awkward silence filled the air because no one wanted to bring up the prophecy or what was going on at camp.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves," came Hazel's gentle voice.

"Good idea. I'm Annabeth Chase," I announced, looking everyone in the eyes.

"And I'm Jason Grace," Jason said from my left, the scar on his upper lip more visible in the lighting.

"You already know me and Piper," Hazel said, smiling kindly. Piper waved from beside her.

Charlene caught Maybeck staring a little too much at Piper. There was a light thump from under the table and a small huff from Charlene as Maybeck cried out and started rubbing his newly bruised shin.

"Frank Zhang," the large boy put simply.

"The names Leo Valdez, and yes, I'm single ladies. Just putting that out there," the elf said, self-advertising. He was directing a lot of this towards Charlene, who turned pink and looked away.

"Okay don't scare 'em off. Anyways, Percy Jackson is the boy in sick-bay. He is also my boyfriend. So that's us. What about you?" I asked, looking directly at Finn.

"I'm Finn Whitman… leader of the Kingdom Keepers," he replied, reluctant to take his title. I noticed that right away, but it was true because no one challenged it.

"Amanda Lockhart, and my sister, Jessica, is in sick-bay," Amanda said quietly.

"I'm Charlene Turner," the cheerleader piped up, brushing her straight hair off her shoulders.

"I'm Maybeck, just Maybeck," the athletic boy muttered as if he didn't care.

"Dell Philby, but just call me Philby," the red-head chirped, his accent seeping in.

"And finally, I'm Willa Angelo," the Native-American girl introduced timidly.

That was a lot of names, but everyone would learn them quickly. Hopefully.

I was about to bring up the camp topic when a bell rang through the dining room. I looked up at Leo who seemed to be the only one that knew what was going on.

"Add something new?" I asked as I watched him race out of the room. "Everyone, there are snacks and drinks in the mini-fridge and Amanda, you can go visit Jess. We aren't going to bring anything up until we are in camp and are in the Big House," I informed everyone.

I was about to step out after Leo when I remembered what Amanda and I had been talking about. "Mandy, save those drawings. We are going to show them to Chiron and everyone at the meeting, okay?"

The girl just gave a little nod in my direction before she slipped through the door at the opposite end of the room. I knew she was going to go see Jess and maybe fill her in on what she had missed.

Leaving the warm and crowded room behind, I stepped out onto the deck into the warm summer evening and wandered over to Leo. I leaned against the railing and looked out to the horizon. I could see the familiar strawberries in the distance and the Long Island sound.

"The bell was letting me know that we are close to camp," Leo told me, his dark eyes glued to the horizon as he steered the ship towards the camp.

I was silent and listened as Festus let out a small creak of excitement when he saw the forests that belonged to part of the camp. I was deep in thought when my mind meandered back to the prophecy.

"_Their blood will spill and awaken the giants from their sleep._ I think I know why kids are going missing," muttered, getting sick to my stomach. I don't know how I could miss it, but it started making sense.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, not even bothering to figure it out.

"The giants were created to be like the anti-gods, so why not steal their children and use their blood to wake them up? Demi-god blood is powerful, and it doubles the wake up power. Not only do you wake them up, but it gives them extra strength. Using their opposite's blood to power them for the war," I stated, the facts making sense.

They were making so much sense. Too much sense, because I was getting sick to my stomach.

"Those poor kids," I whisper.

The knot in my stomach hadn't left, and it only got bigger as we approached the camp. How were we going to get out of this one?

* * *

_**Update- 8/3/13- Okay, so I was thinking about the parents and I realized the last three parents that I wanted wouldn't work out if I wanted to keep relationships. So I had to fix one minor detail to the prophecy for it to work.**_


	3. A Meeting at the Big House

**Well, I'm at a loss for who Amanda's and Jess's godly parent should be, so if you would like to make any suggestions, send me a PM.**

**Percy's Point of View**

I have to say, that boy really did have a nice swing. I hadn't even seen what was coming for me. The last thing I honestly remember was hitting the ground and hearing someone scream. My vision had gone spotty on me, so I had no idea what everyone was looking at. After that, it was all dark with a dream on the side. Yippee.

In the dream, I had been hiding behind a black obsidian pillar. It was uncomfortably hot and I was a little disoriented at first. Looking around, it looked like I was in a palace, but it sure was an ugly place. Whoever the architect had been, I would have fired him. There were gaping holes in the wall and older pillars that had worn down and were beginning to crumble.

After observing my surroundings on my side of the pillar, I crept up to one of the jagged holes in the wall and peered out. What my eyes met made my stomach twist as a familiarity hit me.

I had looked out onto the field of punishment in the Underworld. As if cotton had been pulled from my ears, I started to hear the tortured screams rise around me.

I stumbled back in surprise and fear, only pausing when I felt the pillar hit my back. I was breathing hard because I was underground in my uncle's palace. Not only was I out of my element, this was a particular uncle that had tried to kill me when I was twelve. Yeah, not the greatest family reunion.

After collecting my thoughts and fears, I started to wonder why I was here. It didn't make sense, but I was here for some reason. I hated the underground and the sky. They weren't my father's domain, so if anything happened, he couldn't do anything to help me.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and made sure Riptide was there. Sure enough, my fingertips brushed my ballpoint pen.

With a deep breath, I peeked around my pillar and saw that I was in the living room. The fire was blazing away, but the loud snoring of two sleeping hell-hounds caught my attention. Putting my sense on high-alert, I began to creep around the room cautiously. The hounds hadn't noticed my dream-self pop in.

After making my way around the room, I noticed I was alone. _Where was Hades? _I wondered a little disturbed. It's not like there's much to see in this dump.

I approached a large gap in the wall that I assumed was a window and looked out onto Persephone's garden. There I saw several cages with a boy and a girl inside, many of them wearing a familiar neon orange shirt. Many of the shirts had faded words or were torn in some places, but I knew what they read. Camp Half-blood.

I moved away from the window, pressing myself against the wall. Those kids were the missing campers! I knew a lot of those kids, and seeing them trapped made me want to just charge out there and start hacking at the cages. I knew that was complete suicide.

I waited there, listening to the fire and felt as anger boiled up inside of me. Then I heard a voice. Actually, I heard two voices.

One was of a man's and the other sent chills down my spine.

The first had to belong to Hades, but the second voice sounded like it belonged to some female that was half asleep. The other belonged to Gaea.

Slowly I crept towards the source. It seemed to be coming from another room attached to the living room.

As I grew closer, I started to make out some of the conversation.

_"Nicely done, Hades. You are impressing me more and more. I don't think I could've found an Olympian that would turn on their brothers and sisters. I'm glad I am going to spare you," _Gaea's voice purred.

"I've been down here too long," Hades grumbled.

_Yeah, well apparently too long. Seems like someone hasn't been getting enough oxygen to their brain._ I think bitterly as I realize Hades was helping the Giants and Gaea.

_"You have proven yourself quite nicely, but you still need a girl from Apollo and a daughter of your own," _Gaea told him.

"I've been planning for tomorrow. I apologize for the last pick up. It seems my little… friends misunderstood me," Hades told Gaea, real remorse in his voice.

That made me sick. He was such a kiss-up!

Suddenly my vision began to go milky on me and I started seeing spots.

As my vision darkened, I started to hear quiet voices again. They were still female, but they seemed younger than before. Then I felt my jaw flare up, causing me to moan.

The talking ceased for a second and I heard someone stand. I heard the gentle shuffle of feet as someone approached me.

Letting my eyes flicker open, the girl that stood over me had freckles and a stern look on her face. "Well, Annabeth will be happy to know you're awake," I heard her mutter.

I went to speak, but my jaw began to hurt even worse, causing me to let out another groan.

"Don't speak. My friend, Finn Whitman, accidently broke your jaw," she told me, her voice softening as she handed me some ambrosia.

"Annabeth told me to give you some more of this," the girl told me.

Gratefully, I took the little piece of ambrosia and popped it into my mouth. Let me tell you, that was one heck of a challenge. The reward of the flavor of my mother's blue berry cookies and the quick relief of pain in my jaw was worth the fight.

"I'm Amanda Lockhart by the way, and my sister Jess is also here in sick-bay," Amanda introduced, pulling the chair she had been sitting on next to her sister's cot, towards me.

"Amanda, is that Percy kid awake?" Jess managed her voice weak and timid at the moment.

"Yeah, Jess. I'm gonna fill him in really quick on what happened when he zonked out," she told her sister.

The girl took a deep breath and started to explain that the Oracle somehow left my friend and possessed Jess for a few seconds. Then she repeated the prophecy that she had spouted. After that, she told me all her friends' names and explained to me that she and Jess were Fairlies. Fairly human. I liked that. It was an amusing thing to call a demi-god.

Suddenly the boat gave a little rock and I felt us beginning to descend. There was a light knock on the door a few seconds later. Annabeth stepped in about to tell Amanda they had arrived to camp.

Then she saw that I was awake and grinned.

"Glad to see you got some beauty sleep," she teased.

I just glared at her, pushing myself up. Then my head started to pound and I got light-headed. I gently clutched my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Come on, time to get you three on deck because you aren't going to want to miss this," Annabeth announced, her tan face beaming.

I grinned and then winced in pain, making the mistake to move my face. As Annabeth helped me up, the dream of the Underworld seemed to move to the back of my mind.

The looks on newbie's faces are always priceless. All seven of the Kingdom Keepers' mouths were hanging open as we crossed the magical barrier.

The dragon at the base of the pine tree hadn't gone over well with any of them. They were very quiet and I heard someone whisper something about that green fairy, Maleficent, a few minutes after.

But that uneasiness had quickly disappeared when they got a nice aerial view of the camp. They saw kids in armor during fighting practice, the lava wall, and so many other bizarre sights.

As Leo took us down towards the Big House, half the camp was waiting below to get a look at the new comers.

By the time everyone was down, I was able to talk again and everyone's eyes were on us. I smiled in amusement to find the big-mouthed kid, Maybeck, astonished by all the creatures. One of the girls nearly fainted when my good friend Grover came clomping up in all his goat glory.

"Chiron wants you now," he told me, his voice low.

I nodded and turned to face my friends and newly acquired demi-gods. Cupping my hands over my mouth so my voice could be heard over the roar of voices that had started up as soon as the new kids stepped onto the ground, I began to tell everyone to get into a group and head for the Big House.

Well, meeting Chiron hadn't really affected any of the kids except for that girl named Willa. One of the boy's, Finn I think, had told me that she was absolutely intrigued by Greek mythology.

I looked at everyone as they tried to cram around the Ping-Pong table that we used for camp meetings. I had decided to stand with Jason, Frank, and Leo in the back. Leo had made a quick drop off of the Argo 2 before he had joined the meeting.

"Welcome young half-bloods," Chiron greeted, forcing a smile, but his eyes read otherwise. They were full of sadness and had a look of strain in his dark eyes. "I hope none of you had any problems getting here, besides the broken jaw of course," he said, another forced smile spread across his face.

"All was fine, but the Oracle took over our friend Jess here just minutes after she stepped onto the Argo 2," Piper told Chiron.

His face turned into a look of surprise as he leaned back in his chair. He had decided to stay in his human form so everyone could fit into the small meeting room.

"Yeah, and she gave us a prophecy, but then the Oracle thingy quickly left her," Finn told Chiron.

I noticed that he and his group were dealing well with the camp. I smiled. It was definitely reassuring to see someone who wasn't scared. It seemed like for the past few months, everyone had been living in fear and couldn't find enjoyment in the camp.

Hazel rattled off the poem with ease—as if she had really taken it to heart and memorized it.

I knew Chiron was old, but after the poem, he practically aged ten years before my eyes. As if that wasn't enough, Annabeth began to explain why she thought Jess could have been briefly inhabited by the Oracle. Then she looked at Amanda who produced two sketches that made my stomach twist with familiarity.

The first was a picture of that girl, Charlene, and Piper passed out in the infirmary. The other showed a picture of the cages in the Underworld. Everyone was silent as they inspected the drawings Amanda had laid out on the table.

Then I cleared my throat to break the silence. I opened my mouth to speak, but I started to get nervous. I had to tell them about the dream. I had to warn Chiron.

"I had a dream," I announced. That sounded a little funny during a serious time like this, but I pressed on. "I went to the Underworld, and… I found the missing campers."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. I had been expecting something like that.

"And I found out Hades has been kidnapping the kids so he could help Gaea," I told them with a grim tone. I looked down at the pictures on the table and pointed at the cages. "That's them," I mutter.

Then it was Annabeth's turn. I honestly felt relieved that we didn't have to sit in awkward silence after my announcement, but then again Annabeth's news wasn't too reassuring either.

"I think they are collecting them so they can sacrifice them to the Giants," the blonde blurted. Then she quickly explained her theory, which fit the prophecy quite nicely.

"I think they are planning to sacrifice them on the Summer Solstice. That is the nearest longest day to this prophecy," she explained. It was in fact, because today was June 14th.

Everyone was silent as this news began to sink in.

"So we will send a quest of four demi-gods as soon as tomorrow after Capture the Flag. As serious as a time that we are in, we need to find a way to lighten the spirits of the campers. If their moral weakens anymore, they won't be able to fight when the time comes," Chiron said, his of sadness.

"You are dismissed. Percy and Annabeth, please give these newcomers a tour and get them settled. It is quite late and you all have missed dinner. The campfire is in a few minutes, maybe you could get some snacks there," Chiron told us as he rolled off into his office.

I knew we had just added so much more to his mind then we had intended. I felt guilty, but I don't know anyone who could help us more than him in a crisis like this.

I looked at the kids before me and flashed the sincerest smile I could muster. "So who's ready to see monsters and your new temporary cabin mates? Warning: any valuables may be stolen while in the Hermes cabins and pranks may be pulled."

I heard Maybeck mutter something about knocking a few teeth lose if someone touched something he owned. Everyone laughed, and for a few seconds, the awful news seemed to disappear and the true fun of camp crept in.

Half way through my fourth s'more and a song some Apollo kid wrote, a gasp escaped the small crowd. I thought some Hermes kid had pulled a prank and continued on my way, eating that s'more. Then I felt someone sock my shoulder and looked up to Annabeth giving me a death glare with her gray eyes as she pointed towards a few rows behind us.

Giving her a very marshmellowy smile, I looked back to see four kids with symbols blazing over their heads. _Ah_. A claiming I realized.

That British kid, Philby, had an owl glowing over his head, Willa and Maybeck both had a lyre blazing above their heads, and that already stunning girl, Charlene, looked like she had just walked out of a designer store in New York. She too had an emblem glowing above her gorgeous blonde locks. A dove.

A new addition to the Athena cabin, the Apollo cabin, and the Aphrodite cabin. Everyone kneeled in their direction and muttered a few words to the gods, thanking them for the camps new additions. Quickly, everyone returned to their seats. I noticed that the fire was particularly bigger tonight. Everyone must be in a good mood.

Piper looked excited, Annabeth looked at Philby as if he was a meal (poor kid, I got that look a few times when we were younger), and an Apollo girl was already leading a confused Maybeck and Willa to where their new cabin mates were sitting.

I glanced at the three friends the newly claimed had left behind with the Hermes brats and noticed a look of disappointment on each of their faces. I knew what they were feeling, but I knew something great was destined for those three, particularly that kid name Finn. I could feel a sense of leadership radiating off him when I first met him.

"Well, with all that excitement, I think it is time we went to bed," Chiron announced from his wheelchair, a genuine smile on his face this time.

A few campers groaned, but for the most part, everyone was happy that they didn't have to finish that song about a Pegasus and a Unicorn. It had been awful to say the least.

I stood with Annabeth and gave her a quick hug before she went to lead Philby towards their cabin. The, I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at me, causing my heart to jump a little, and then moved towards Philby.

As I walked away from the Amphitheater and campfire, my mind began to wander. It kept landing in the Underworld dream over and over again. It also kept thinking about tomorrow. Two of us will go missing, and only four of us can save twelve demi-gods in six days. Yippee.


	4. Capture the Flag?

_**Okay, so I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I went on a trip and then I wasn't sure if I should continue. But I really was looking forward to writing this chapter in particular. **_

_**Anyways, thank you to Z-Swagger for the suggestion of Amanda's and Jess's godly parents. They will not be siblings of the same godly parent though. I thought about it and I really am going through with it part of the way, but I had to change a single word in the prophecy, so I could keep the relationships. I'll explain to you at the end of this chapter. But for now, please read on. **_**SPOILER WARNING!- there is hinting at certain events that take place in Dark Passages that may be a spoiler to those reading it.**

* * *

**Willa's Point of View**

I seriously can't believe how fast my first day in camp has gone by. I'm sitting down to dinner right now next to Maybeck who seems to have gotten paint all over his face from arts and crafts. He looked like someone had decided to slap his right cheek with as nice sized brush of blue paint while someone else slapped his left with green. Technically that did happen.

Maybeck had been showing off in arts and crafts, so an Ares kid thought it would be funny to mess up his little painting of the strawberry fields. He and one of his brothers grabbed two paint brushes, loaded them with paint, and slapped Maybeck's face from behind him. Let me tell you, I've never seen Maybeck get so mad in my life.

A paint war ensued after the surprise attack. Let's just say this, that room made the Stoll brothers' messes look like a simple smudge on a window, or so I was told. It didn't end well. Our whole table looked like a rainbow threw up on us as we trudged into the Mess Hall. I had red and orange in my hair with green and blue all over my camp shirt. Sure the others campers laughed at us, but we laughed right along with them. But we made sure that the Ares looked twice as bad.

When they walked into the Mess Hall, laughter rose up in the outdoor building. People could immediately tell who had own this war. If we had looked like a hot mess, the Ares were on fire. Our cabin had managed to douse their cabin in as much paint as we could; from the looks of it, we managed to make them covered from head to toe in paint, no skin even showing. Our cabin leader, Will Solace, was our actual hero. He had gotten hold of an ocean colored blue and had dumped it on Clarisse la Rue's head.

He got a black eye, but he claims that it was worth it in the end.

I guess the two kids were still a little mad about the hand-to-hand combat training before arts and crafts. Maybeck had held his ground against one of them and even managed to embarrass him in the progress. That had probably been another key reason for the paint attack.

Me on the other hand, I didn't fair too well. I got a black eye and a bruised rib from and 'accidental' slip up by some large Ares girl that had a small grudge against me from an earlier class today. For some reason, all of our classes were with the Ares today. We were the pitied cabin by everyone, except the Ares who thought we would be easy prey in combat. That wasn't true; we are tougher than what our father's heritage portrays us.

I excelled in archery class today, beating Maybeck four out of five bulls-eyes to his two out of five bulls-eyes. I am surprisingly third best in archery out of my cabin and out of the whole group we had been in. It really was all very fun, and then the Ares got competitive.

Clarisse went after Will in a challenge while the large girl decided to zero in on me. It hadn't gone well for her. I creamed her nine out of ten bulls-eyes to her five out of ten. She looked like she was about to kill me. None of her siblings had lost _that _bad. Luckily it was time to transition to the lava rock wall.

I can honestly say, even Charlene would of had a hard time scaling that monstrosity. It spewed lava every few minutes with a freak rock fall at unexpected times. Not even the best climbers in the group could climb it in under five minutes. Then again, most of us had made the mistake at attempting to climb when the freak rock slide slid down on one side. Overall, the two groups came off with a few minor cuts and bruises.

Then it had been off to arts and crafts. Then off to dinner.

I looked around the large dining room and watched other campers laugh and joke. Many of them were dressed in armor for some reason, causing me to feel a little out of place. I didn't mind too much because I honestly felt that I belonged here with these armor clad kids.

After the accidents and freak death of a friend on that Disney cruise ship two months ago, it was welcoming to leave that behind for a bit and take on something new. Plus, the Overtaker's activity came to a sudden lull, which didn't really surprise many of us. After what Finn did to the Evil Queen and Maleficent, the Overtakers had gotten a huge set back. It may put them out of commission for a while as they try to recuperate from their damaging loss.

A friendly voice shook me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Jess with a large smile plastered across her face. I noticed the room had managed to turn into a dull murmur as all eyes were on her. I seemed to be the last person to realize what was going on before I looked up to see an emblem blazing over her head. The same that Maybeck and I had shared.

Realization dawned on me and I scooted over, bumping into Maybeck in the process. He muttered something under his breath and made room for Jess. As soon as the light had appeared, it was gone. The pavilion was silent for a few beats before the campers' conversations resumed.

The chatter at our table escalated as introductions went around. Everyone was so excited, including Maybeck and me. The only thing that I thought strange was that she hadn't been claimed yesterday, but I guess our father had accidently missed her. There had been a large group of us together. He could have accidently mistaken her as a camper already.

I took a bite of my cheeseburger and a sip of the in front of me, savoring the taste. It was the way my dad made his. If it weren't for the magical barrier, I would've sworn it was him in the kitchen.

Jess seemed to feel a little out of place at first, but that quickly disappeared when she got into a conversation with a boy named Austin. In the beginning, she kept glancing back at Amanda and Finn, feeling bad for leaving them alone with the Hermes kids. Finn and Amanda both caught her looking at one point and made faces, letting her know it was okay. She laughed and nodded at their faces, finally relaxing.

As I finished my burger, I had been thinking. I think Amanda and Jess had secretly been hoping they were actually sisters, but that didn't quite happen. I don't think they will care, in their minds, they were still sisters.

Then a conch blew, signaling the end of dinner and the time for the evening games.

A loud cheer erupted around the outdoor dining room, startling the Kingdom Keepers. Then Chiron appeared in his true form, wearing a large smile and leaning against his staff.

"Demi-gods," he cried, "tonight is the ever so popular game, Capture the Flag."

The news produced another loud roar as the campers stood in anticipation. The Keepers were so confused, but a few of their cabin mates began to explain the game to them.

"The point," Will began, "is to hide your team flag. As soon as the conch sounds, you begin to search for your enemies' flag. Basically retrieve the enemy flag and bring it across your team's boarder. Their team will have guards and will attack you. In this game, you walk away with more than scratches, but gain crucial battle experience and honor for your cabin."

Maybeck, Jess, and I all looked at him with blank faces. This sounded… painful, but like an adventure.

"I'm game," Maybeck said, trying to prove he wasn't scared or nervous.

Jess and I saw right through his words and knew his mind was spinning just like ours.

"You are dismissed. Meet at the forest in twenty minutes," Chiron announced, trotting off to prepare the flags and forest.

All the cabins rose and started to file out of the Mess Hall. I followed, a little worried. How was this going to go? I didn't even have armor!

Will read my mind.

"We'll get you some armor, weapons, and fill you in on the game plan."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the three iron clad Kingdom Keepers managed to make their way to the forest. The boy named Austin had helped us find some armor and weapons. I had chosen a bow, Maybeck had gone with a celestial bronze sword crafted by a Hephaestus kid, and Jess had chosen a dagger.

Someone tossed us three spare helmets when we approached, all wich sported a line of red feathers.

"Red is so not my color," I heard Maybeck mutter, shoving the helmet awkwardly onto his head. The three of us all looked a little awkward as we began to adjust to the uncomfortable armor.

I shouldered the bow and quiver of arrows across my back nervously.

"So who are we teamed up with and what's the plan?" I asked meekly, managing a nervous smile to my cabin mates. They had decided to leave their paint on. A sliver of our large group looked like we had been decked out in rainbow war paint. Like a tribute to the goddess of rainbows, Iris I think.

"Okay, so we are teamed with the Aphrodite, Hades, Hermes, and Poseidon cabins," Will told us. I looked up to see Percy looking very serious next to the Stoll twins. He must take this pretty serious. Then I quickly scanned the group and spotted Amanda and Finn next to each other, both standing near a Stoll twin.

"We are up against the Athena, Hephaestus, Ares," Connor Stoll began to list off which collected a groan, "and Zeus cabins."

"So we were thinking," Travis piped up, "that since we were going against them, that we should hide our flag near the river at the very edges of the camp boarders. It's risky since we are at the edge, but nothing should really go wrong, and with it being next to the river, Ol' Percy here will be lurking nearby. He will attack those coming towards the flag, but he won't be right next to it."

"And since you three are so new, we would like you to guard the flag, but with one of us there to help you along. Hazel has been nice enough to stick around with you guys" Piper told the three of us. "Charlene will be too," Piper added, seeing Maybeck looking for her.

Maybeck had been scanning the small gathering for Charlene, but he blushed when Piper directed the last bit at him.

"As swell as that sounds, I'd rather be out in the action. See how things are done and give those Ares brats a thing or two for ruining my painting," Maybeck grumbled, his face sour as he thought about his damaged masterpiece.

The group chuckled as a whole and Percy clapped him on the back, nodding his head and grinning. "Don't worry, you can stick with me and help me guard by the river. Just don't get in the way of my water cannon and you'll do just fine."

"That's fine I guess," Will said, looking at the team. There was a collect of nods. "So while that's happening, I'm going to be the team medic. I'm going to be moving around the field tending to the wounded. If there aren't too many injuries, I'll work on heading towards the flag."

"What about Finn and Amanda?" Jess suddenly asked, eyeing her two friends.

The Stoll brothers grinned mischievously.

"After seeing what these two could do today, we're going to need them out in the field with us," Connor replied with a large grin, wrapping his arms around Amanda's and Finn's shoulders, causing them to scrunch into him awkwardly.

Percy checked his watch. "Two minutes," he announced. Instantly the group perked up.

I glanced at Jess who seemed to be thinking about something else.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Just thinking. I want to be a bit more helpful in this besides guarding the flag. I'm actually interested in the medicine part of our cabin," the girl confessed.

I nodded and then poked her in the arm. "Then just ask Will."

Jess looked like she was about to say something, but then she decided against it. She was quite for a few seconds before she nodded. I watched her make her way towards Will and watched as she tapped him on the shoulder. After a few exchange of words, he approached Percy, the Stolls, Piper, and Hazel. After a brief discussion with the cabin leaders, Piper smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I saw Jess's face light up as she came running back.

"They're fine with it. Piper is taking my place so I can go with Will, so it will be you, Hazel, Piper, and Charlene. And best of all, Will is happy that someone is finally taking an interest in being a second medic. It will help him loads for the other games," Jess rambled excitedly.

Not with a minute to spare, the conch sounded.

"Time to get this party started!" Connor shouted as he dashed haphazardly into the forest. Finn yelped and sprinted after the crazy kid. Everyone rolled their eyes and broke off into separate groups. The offense group and defense group.

I turned to find our flag leaning against a tree and smiled. Waving to Jess and Maybeck, I turned to face my little group. Everyone was all smiles.

"Just like old times," Charlene cried as she broke through the last of the crowd and linked arms with me.

Charlene grabbed the flag and let our arms drop so I could carry the other end.

"How did you even get your hair into that helmet, Charlie?" I teased the blonde as four of us began to sprint into the forest.

* * *

_**So I've decided that I'm splitting this into two chapters. Next chapter is when everything gets… interesting and you get to find out who Finn's and Amanda's parents are. Okay, so I got Jess's parent because I was doing some research over the internet. The Oracle of Delphi is from Apollo. Since the Oracle had been in Jess, why not have it be related to who her parent is? Please R&R. Criticism is really appreciated.**_


	5. Only Just the Beginning

**_Thank you for those reviews! They have really made my summer. As school is getting seriously busy, I will try to get chapters out on the weekend, but I'm not sure that the work load for school will allow me to. Anyways, this chapter is going to have multiple point of views, so it may get a tad bit confusing, but I will try to bold and put separations to let you know. I also apologize for such the long wait for this chapter, I'm really trying to think of great ideas and I am actually stuck for part of this story -_-. Oh well, enough blabbering, time for some good old Capture the Flag… right?_**

* * *

**Amanda's Point of View**

Those Hermes kids, the twins in particular, sure do know how to give a great work out. As Connor took off into the forest with a bewildered Finn trailing behind him, I had followed Travis who had been hot on his brother's tail. By the time I even managed to reach a tomato-faced, wheezing Finn and gasp a breath of my own, the twins had already started talking about our strategy. They didn't even look winded.

We had hit the tree line that split the two barriers between the red team and the blue team. As we stood among the tall oak and pine trees, we had huddled into a small group with our backs to the boarder. It was really a rookie mistake, but since Finn and I didn't understand what was really going on and the Stoll brothers were a little too excited, no one saw the blunt tipped arrows with the net attached to them come flying out of the trees.

**Finn's Point of View**

"Okay, we charge head on with Amanda in the front and Travis beside her. Then you and I will cover their sides to make-" Connor was cut off as a thick and heavy metallic net hit our backs, knocking us flat on our stomachs. Then I heard a whirring noise and managed to look to my right to see two metal arrow heads drilling into the ground, securing the net around us. I grunted as I tried to lift my head, but my bulky helmet constricted much of my movement.

"Everyone okay?" I called out, spitting some grass and dirt out of my mouth.

There was a slight moan from my left, and I discovered it had been Amanda who seemed to have had the wind knocked out of her. Then I could hear bickering right on the other side of her. It was Travis and Connor arguing about who should have been paying attention. I rolled my eyes and tried to flip onto my back, but couldn't even move as the net around us tightened. In confusion, I began to struggle more, trying to tug myself free. Bad idea. The metal netting tightened around us like a snake, squishing us closer together. Well, I know which cabin has been working on cutting of blood circulation, I thought in sarcastic amusement.

I stopped struggling and tried to reach for the sword strapped to my waist, but my arm just couldn't reach it. I felt like the dinosaur from Meet the Robinsons. Then I stopped to think, maybe I could move through the netting.

"Connor. Travis. Don't move and shut up so I can focus, I might be able to get us out of here," I grunted in concentration.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I hadn't tried going 'all clear' since defeating Chernabog in the temple. After a couple of beats, my limbs began to tingle and I could begin to move more freely. I quickly scrambled to sit up and stand. Within a few seconds, I was standing beside the net and back to my fleshy self. The only problem was that my armor had stayed under the net, along with my weapon. Oh well, I could get them after I pull the net up.

With a little grin of triumph, I called out to the still arguing brothers to let them know I was free. Amanda seemed to come around during my concentrating and was starting to move. I must have stunned the archers in the trees because other arrows hadn't been launched into the air at us yet.

"Amanda, stop squirming," I hissed, trying to quickly tug the net free before another net was trapping me in.

"Easy for you to say when you don't have to bickering siblings screaming in your ear," Amanda huffed, irritated by the predicament. "Connor and Travis Stoll, shut up before I personally throw you into a log!"

The last bit caused me to snort. Imaging my Amanda Lockhart throwing those two into a tree was just what I needed as I worked at the arrows that had burrowed into the ground.

"I heard that Lawrence Whitman," Amanda snapped, using my real name.

I chuckled and kept up my work. In a matter of ten minutes, I had managed to get at least two arrows, but not without almost getting hit by a few more from the Peanut Gallery hiding in the trees.

"Come on and get out, I need my armor," I grumbled, helping Amanda up.

The Stolls had started hitting each other and trying to put each other in a head lock. Amanda and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I pulled my chest plate on over my head and quickly reassembled my armor.

"As handsome as you look in that suite, Finn, you put your helmet and chest plate on backwards," Amanda chuckled, reaching out to help me.

"Oh whatever, just get the twins under control and take out the archers. I'll deal with my armor," I muttered, trying to hide the blush that had risen in my cheeks.

**Hazel's Point of View**

All was quiet on the border, well except for the laughter from the girls around me. I couldn't help but smile at the stories Willa and Charlene told of their adventures in the Disney parks after dark. Some were funny, but then some were quite tragic, and even though they seemed at ease as they recounted the marvelous stories, they avoided the questions Piper had about the cruise ship. There seemed to be a darkness there that not even cheeriest campers could ever really get rid of.

"Our cheeks sure did hurt after that ride, and that honestly had killed my dreams of ever creating a doll collection," Charlene sighed after explaining the reason for the bite-like scar on her right arm.

We were posted so that Willa and I faced the borders of camp while Charlene and Piper faced out towards the forest where the most attacks would come from. As Piper and Charlene began to discuss the latest trends in Los Angeles and Florida, I turned to face the soft-spoken girl named Willa.

"So, Willa, how are you liking camp after one day?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

The paint splattered girl looked up with a timid smile stretched across her face. "Well, so far so good. I mean, nothing like a splash of paint to get you moving," she joked. Then she shook her head. "It's going pretty well, I mean, it was easier to accept this truth than the idea of being holographs. I at least have a sense of what is going on with mythology verses unpredictable technology."

I nodded along and smiled, not even attempting to comprehend how holographs worked. They had tried to explain them to me, but to be able to project something using lights and cameras was something I just couldn't believe.

I was about to ask her another questions when I heard chaos coming from down the forest. The splash of the river, an indignant scream of an Athenian child, and then faint laughter filled the air. A few beats later I heard soggy footsteps approaching quickly and yells of warning from Percy and Maybeck.

_Thunk! _I heard and watched as a spear sailed over my head and hit a tree trunk. Grinning, I turned to see Willa's shocked face, Charlene on her butt, and Piper charging a group of three girls which consisted of two water logged Athenians and one beat up Hephaestus.

"And let the games begin," I muttered with a wild grin growing across my face as I rushed to help Willa up.

**Amanda's Point of View**

So five cut, nine bruises, and three sibling arguments later, we finally stumbled onto the other team's flag. It wasn't even being guarded! How easy is this? Well, three steps in, I found out it was harder than Alice trying to escape Wonderland.

Before anyone could stopped me, I managed three steps into the clearing and was ambushed by six kids. I looked at the faces surrounding me, which mostly contained gray-eyed and blonde haired kids, with the occasional meat head. I looked around to find my eye being pulled towards the familiar flame of red hair that belonged to everyone's favorite British techy, Philby. He looked so tiny and just as awkward as everyone in his armor.

Beside him stood a very determined and scary looking Annabeth Chase, who seemed to be slightly annoyed, and to her left stood Zappy, or better known as Jason. "Well- erm… So who's seen the most recent Shake It Up episo-" I tried for casual talk to buy the boys time but was cut short by Annabeth's sharp voice.

"Where are your teammates?" She demanded, her gray eyes boring into me.

I looked away to the ground, but not without my eyes flicking over to the spot where I had last saw them. Well, the good news was that they were gone, but the bad news was that they were gone! For a brief second I panicked and thought they had abandoned me, but then I saw a mischievous grin peeking out from behind a bush.

I let out a small breath of relief, but it was quickly sucked back in when I caught Annabeth watching my gaze. I quickly averted my eyes and begin to look and see where the flag was exactly. It was still in the middle of the little circle I was in, and it was only a few feet away.

"Stand by, there are more," Annabeth finally announced, keeping her eyes closely on me. The small group quickly dispersed into a loosely-knit circle, their backs to me. Only Jason and Annabeth kept watch over me.

For someone that had been so kind to me, she sure could change in an instant. That scared me. Could I really trust her?

Risking a final glance, my eyes jumped to the last spot I had seen the grin. This time I could make out a faint shadow of a head. When the shadowy figure realized I was watching it, it gave a quick nod, letting me know that the three boys had something up their sleeve.

No time to think as I returned my gaze back to Annabeth and Jason, who both seemed tensed and ready.

Biting my lip, I yelled something like a battle cry and charged the flag. In an instant, there was a sound of two bodies dropping to the ground and a rustle of leaves as someone charged into the clearing.

It seemed that Finn and Connor had dropped into the small circle with me and were taking on Annabeth and Jason, a bold move. I watched as Annabeth moved in a flurry of swipes and slashes with her knife, her blonde curls bouncing as she moved. I couldn't watch much longer or my window of opportunity would close.

I snatched the flag up and ran. I got to where Travis was taking on two kids at once. He saw me and screamed "run"! So I did, and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Except, who knew that Philby could run so fast in armor?

**Percy's Point of View**

Seeing my girlfriend furious is always terrifying, but seeing her furious with a knife and screaming about how she is going to murder me because I canon blasted her with river water makes me want to jump into the lake and not resurface for a few hours… or a few months.

Maybeck first spotted his freckled-friend Amanda running through the forest with the other team's flag. Behind her, I saw the boy who had been recently claimed by Athena. I watched as he began to close the gap between himself and Amanda.

As I geared up for a water canon blast, I watched as Annabeth and her team came crashing through the foliage, scrambling after Finn and the Stolls. In an instant, Philby had tackled Amanda, knocking her to the ground and they began to wrestle for the flag, only twenty feet from our boarder.

"Get down!" I screamed at my quickly approaching teammates and watched as the three boys hit the ground, along with my partner, Maybeck. As soon as my friends were down, I let the canon loose, letting the red team get hit head on.

Annabeth and Jason had been in the front. But here is the key word, had. The two were on their backs, sopping wet seeing as they had taken the brunt of my water blast. Their team had all been knocked on their butts, only absorbing half of the shock of their captains.

I watched in horror as Annabeth sat up, eyes glowing with rage and blonde curls stuck to her neck.

"Jackson!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and charging me. Oh. Dear. Gods. I'm going to die. I was too petrified to move. I have faced many challenges, but I have never been prepared to face an enraged girlfriend.

Maybeck stood and ran to help Amanda who seemed to be winning the battle against the British red-head. That seemed to snap me out of my daze. I watched in slow motion as Maybeck helped Amanda pull the flag away from Philby and as they turned to run towards the boarder.

Then I suddenly felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as static filled the air. It was like Amanda saw it coming. She shoved Maybeck away from her, grabbed the flag, and just sprinted. When she was only ten feet from the boarder, Jason's electric bolt hit her square in the back, the force throwing her fifteen feet across the border.

Everyone was stunned into silence as we watched the now limp girl lay on her stomach in the grass, electrical currents running across her body. Then in a snap, Finn was racing towards her, yelling out her name. Maybeck tackled him, telling him that if he touched her, he was going to be electrocuted. I looked up at Jason who seemed too shocked to comprehend what had happened.

"Someone call Will!" someone shouted as a small crowd began to form.

There was a full minute of excruciating silence as we waited for Will to be brought to our circle. Then he broke through with a girl at his side, Jess I think, who stopped when she saw the girl on the ground. She paled and quickly approached the girl's side, not touching her at Will's warning.

Will studied the girl, his face scowling in concentration as he tried to figure out a method to see if she was still alive without electrocuting himself. "I-I can't tell if she's ali-" Will was cut short by a gasp.

Amanda sat up, the static quickly dispersing as if it were being absorbed into her. "What's everyone looking at?" she asked after a few blinks.

"Now we know why you aren't dead," Finn whispered, his gaze aimed at above her head. There a golden lightning bolt floated proudly, sparking with electricity.

Amanda's gaze traveled upward to the bolt, and after a shocked silence, began to grin. Shakily she stood, using the flag's pole to help her stand, she hoisted it above her head in triumph. The blue team's cheer filled the air and a conch horn sounded, signaling the end of the game.

Amanda yelped with glee as I rushed forward to grab one of her legs and with the help of another, hoist her into the air with all of our team cheering for her.

Chiron managed to make it through the small crowd of demi-gods to smile and congratulate Amanda on her claiming.

"Amanda Lockheart, daughter of Zeus, has helped her fellow teammates win the honor and glory of Capture the Flag," Chiron announced, his warm smile beaming from his face.

A cheer of Amanda's name lifted into the cool evening air. My arms began to ache and after a few more minutes of celebration, we eventually put her down. She was quickly engulfed into a hug by Finn. Then it struck me, Annabeth was still waiting to kill me.

"Sweedbrain," I heard someone growl and turned to find a very wet Annabeth glaring at me.

"So the late night swim in the lake is out?" I tried. It was unsuccessful as I received a hard slap across the face and felt a searing sting across my cheek. Then as quickly as the sting had appeared it was gone, and with it, Annabeth's anger.

"Oh Wise Girl," I sighed, pulling her close to me and wrapping an arm around her waist.

As the celebrations died down, someone finally remembered that four members of the blue team were missing the celebration.

"Hey Percy, where is Piper, Hazle, and the oth-" Maybeck was cut short as four faint shrieks filled the air, followed by loud snarling and barking.

And then I remembered, it was Friday evening and the time of the month someone goes missing.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry for not uploading a chapter in so long, school has been so busy, especially with volleyball season starting. Anyways, I really hoped you guys liked the chapter. Please leave a review about what you think or anything that needs to be worked on. The adventure is only beginning._**


End file.
